harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phineas Nigellus Black
=DOB Discrepancy= took me forever to spell check discrepancy. anyways I thought I'd let anyone interested know that I've been fixing the Genealogical Math of the Blacks and noticed the BIG screwup with the last three children of Mister Phineas Nigellus Black here. the children are apparently born in this order: *Sirius *Phineas *Cygnus *Belvina *Arcturus But here's them in order of their D.O.B.s (Date of Birth's) given: *Sirius, 1877 *Phineas, Second (no date given) *Arcturus, 1884 (Remember he is supposed to be the last-born) *Belvina, 1886 (And here's the screw-up, Belvina's older than Arcturus but born after him?) *Cygnus, 1889 (What but Cygnus is the Third-Born, that's very peculiar) So you can see we have a pretty big mess up here, At first I thought maybe Arcturus was actually born in 1894 and Belvina in 1896 but that only fixed the problem with Cygnus and still made Arcturus born before Belvina, so now on my personal family tree (my personal HP family tree of course, I am not a Black, LOL!) I just randomly gave Arcturus the DOB of 1896 and Belvina 1894, BUT I would like to see an official correction of this, you know how awesome would it be if we could get Mrs.Rowling to sit down someday if a Proffesional Geneologist and make like a supplement or something, maybe an E-Book IDK, anyways I just thought I'd make people aware of this issue, as an avid HPologist (lol, HPologist, I like that) This is a very big deal for me. signed, 18:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by SilverSword (talk • ) }| }|}}. Middle name Isn't Nigellus his middle name? If so the article should be moved to Phineas Black in accordance with the naming policy. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 09:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :The fact that he was called "Phineas Nigellus" quite frequently leads me to believe that he had two first names, like Sarah Jessica Parker, Haley Joel Osment, Mary-Kate Olsen, Billy Bob Thorton, Billy Ray Cyrus, etc. Other characters were only called by both their first and middle names in special circumstances: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are called by their full names in Dumbledore's will, presumably for legal reasons, and Albus Potter gets called "Albus Severus" when his father is trying to make a point about him being named after Snape. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 11:09, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Isn't it possible that there were just a lot of Phineas Blacks at the time, and to distinguish him from his contemporaries (and perhaps other historical Phineases in the Wizarding world), they called him Phineas Nigellus, by his middle name. In either case, I guess the most "popular" name should be the article title. 20:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Clean Up I did some major work on this page. The last person who edited didn't know much about wiki templates or spell check. --Parodist 21:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Headmaster's portrait "To have a magical portrait in the office one must be Head at the time of his or her death" - where does it say that? :It can be inferred by the fact that Severus Snape's portrait was not in the Headmaster's office at the time of his death because he abandoned the post before he died. --Parodist 17:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Cousin removing Why do the second, third, fourth, fifth, (and more) cousin's have to be removed just because they are cousin's of Phineas Nigellus?? --Danniesen June 23 2010 20:54 :In genealogy, The remove (once removed, twice removed, etc.) indicates the number of generations, if any, separating the two cousins from each other. The child of one's first cousin is one's first cousin once removed because the one generation separation represents one remove. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Date of death I just realized that the Black Family Tree says that Phineas Nigellus died in 1925, whereas, on this page and throughout the Wiki, he is said to have died in 1926. This seems like a fairly major error. -- Parodist 03:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Good catch. JKR's original hand-written tree, which is reproduced in Harry Potter Film Wizardry, gives the date as 1925. This error should definitely be corrected in the articles in which it appears. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. DisturbedLemon 00:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Could someone fix the massive glaring error on the pages of Phineas Nigellus Black's children? The children, according to the articles are born: Sirius, Phineas, Cygnus, Belvina and then Arcturus But.... their dates of birth mean that Acrturus is NOT the last born. In fact, the order is: Sirius (b. 1877), Phineas (b.date unknown), Arcturus (b. 1884), Belvina (b. 1886) and then Cygnus (b.1889) is the last; can someone please change it?HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Phineas Nigellus Black first appearance Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) Phineas Nigellus Black will appear in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film),when he was principal of Hogwarts. but tales including of the time in 1921 in fantastic beasts and where to find added.But not only put in Nww York,and other places.nww York the only place in Fantastic Beasts and Where put to Find Them stars. The wizarding world of 1921 in Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them on British Broadcasting Corporation Phineas Black Nigellus possible as principal at that time. Hogwarts School possible set in Fantastic Beasts and Where put to Find Them :That article isn't claiming that Professor Black will be in Fantastic Beasts, only noting that he would be headmaster at the time of the film's events. While it's certainly possible he could make an appearance, as the film is set in New York I find it unlikely. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :bộ new york là nơi duy nhất được đặt sao ? Hãy nhìn ở trên kia điNguonnhanluc853 (talk) 02:10, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hogwarts may also set the. : Tenure: Dumbledore could not have been hired at Hogwarts directly after Grindelwald's visit to Godric's Hollow since he was 17/18 at the time in 1899, meaning he was too young to become a teacher. If Armando Dippet's traditionalistic approach to heading the school is any indication, and Snape's employment is any indication, he couldn't realistically have become a teacher until the age of twenty, at the earliest in 1901. In 1901, Professor Black was 53 or 54. Old enough not to be a "young man", but not old enough to be described as "elderly". Which fits: Despite getting on a bit by the time he passed away in 1925, his portrait, which according to Pottermore would have been painted at the time of his appointment and kept in the cupboard for be taught to behave like him, portrays him as having black hair, dark eyes, a pointed beard and thin eyebrows, and there was no mention of him being elderly, meaning he must have been headmaster for at least a few decades, since the man portrayed on the portrait did not carry any mark of old age, despite the fact he was an older man at the time of his death, and the only those who die in office get a portrait. Simple math, really. Maester Martin (talk) 22:59, April 6, 2019 (UTC)